


Life in motion

by shallowness



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie-centric ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in motion

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 30/11/2009 because I was in that kind of mood.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and I make no profit from this fan-written fiction.

  
There are many ways to die, but mainly it's guns. She uses the line flippantly enough around Kira or whoever, but it never gets any easier when a vision of her own death or someone she cares about unfolds.

 _Nick. Mom. Kira. Me._

She always makes sure Nick sees the drawings. She knows that he'll always take her visions seriously now, despite the snark. And that knowledge is enough to take the edge off the sick feeling in her gut. He'll come up with a plan, and then they'll act. Sometimes Cassie has to hold a gun, and every time it gets steadier in her hands. Sometimes it's Kira pulling scary shit, and usually Nick is in there, Moving bullets, guns and shooters. But when they're done, it means Cassie gets to let out another breath and smile back at Nick's cocky "Made it" grin.

Until the next vision comes, and Cassie has to put her pens down and go show Nick that his latest plan isn't going to work or tell him they have to go now. She hates that that's like, her catchphrase. They move constantly, taking control before they become easy targets. It's through that movement that she knows they're still alive.

  
Fin.

Feedback is loved.


End file.
